


Beach Day

by sapphicsyd



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsyd/pseuds/sapphicsyd
Summary: An one shot where teamiplier decides to go to the beach for the day and they all go swimming in the water... well except for Mark and his fear of the ocean.





	Beach Day

The group of five friends decided to head to the beach for the day, since it's been awhile they all went to the beach together as a small relaxing break from working too hard. Ethan was the one who thought of having a nice little break from work and they all agree the beach was a nice place to take a small trip, well all except for Mark... He told them that he will go, but he isn't getting in the waters.

After an hour of driving to an isolated beach, they finally arrive and Tyler parks the van in an empty parking space. They all get out of the van and each carrying their own items with Kathryn, Tyler, and Ethan going to find a spot on the beach; meanwhile with Mark and Amy standing back and following behind them, interlocking hands.

The small blue boy is the first one to go in the waters with the boogie board strap wrapped around his wrist with Tyler joining him a few minutes later. Kathryn sits down in a lawn chair, reading a book she just started, while Amy and Mark lays out a big beach blanket down on the sand. Mark lays on the blanket with Amy laying her head in the crook of his neck.

~

Everyone is in the waters, either boogie boarding the waves or just chilling in the water...well almost everyone. Mark is still by their spot because there is no way he's even letting his feet touch the water. He keeps thinking how much he hates the ocean to himself, while his friends are shouting at him to join them in the waters.

"Mark, c'mon! The water is nice!" Ethan yells, almost being submerged underwater from a somewhat big wave, causing him to fall off his boogie board.

"Yeah, c'mon dude!" Tyler and Kathryn both shouted in unison.

Mark still continue thinking on how much he hates the ocean until he noticed Amy making her way towards him.

"Hey pretty lady," Mark smiles cause she's one of the few reasons that brightens up his world on dark stormy days, or she just makes him smile every day.

"Will there ever be a day when you finally conquer your fear over the ocean?" Amy teased, giggling, which Mark is not mad because her giggles are the sound of angels.

"I am not afraid!" Mark tries to defend himself with Amy giving him a 'Really?' look. "But, today isn't the day where I conquer my fear."

The blonde interlocks her hand with Mark's, "How about I hold your hand and you can just bring your feet into the water? I will be by your side."

Mark looks down at the interlocking hands then bringing his eyes back up, "Fine, but I'm not going to like the ocean!"

Amy smiles and quickly kisses his cheek, "Proud of you bab!"

The two walk to the water where their feet are the only thing touching the water, still holding each other's hands. Mark is still freaking out on the inside because he's still afraid that something will eat him, but it's slowly starting to grow on him. A few seconds later, Amy lets go of his hand while still standing by his side because so far, he's doing good with being in the water...well his feet in the water.

"You know this is nice," Mark slowly breathes.

"And maybe you will go out a little farther than this," Amy nudges his arm, "Baby steps though."

Mark was about to reply when he lets out a girly-like scream. The others stop what they were doing and look at him, while he clung on to Amy.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Amy genuinely asks of concern, stroking her hand through his hair.

"I sw-swear-" Mark stutters, trying to catch his breaths. "I swear something touched my foot," he said still terrified, going back to their spot on the beach.

Amy follows after him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Once we get back to your place, how about we watch a movie and cuddle on the couch to forget about your horrific experience at the beach today?" She asks, kissing his cheek.

"I will love that," Mark smiles, leaving a short kiss on her lips.


End file.
